


Hercules' Favorite Fightin' Frenchman

by QueenoftheNile



Series: College Collision Course [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams (background), M/M, mullette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheNile/pseuds/QueenoftheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules is certain that he is so obvious with the way he feels, but maybe he isn't.</p><p>Runs parallel to RB ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/6828181/chapters/15585916 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTIN' FRENCHMAN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Mullette is my other OTP, so I thought that I would do this thing.  
> This work takes place at the same time as the first few chapters of Redefining Bravery, and while I don't think you have to read it for this to make sense, I recommend it - especially if you're into Lams :)

Hercules Mulligan’s day started off normal enough.

 

He woke early, his roommate sound asleep, and crept out of the dorm.

 

College had him sleeping very little, juggling school, his part-time job, and making time for his friends was a skill he’d long since mastered.

 

He worked from seven until noon that Friday morning, when he would have lunch with his roommate and his other two closest friends.

 

Hercules was generally not the type for drama - he despised some people’s need to be involved in other people’s lives - but his roommate was the biggest gossip in the whole college, and loved to be in the loop with people.

 

He went through his workday at a small coffee shop, and then straight to the cafe where he met with his roommate, Lafayette, and the two waited for the other two in their friend group.

  
  


John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton were certainly an odd pair.

 

Alex was a workaholic who, if allowed, would probably work himself to death, raised in the city, though no one knew where he was born. He didn’t come from money, and seldom spoke of his family, and the group figured he didn’t have many close relatives because they knew he was living on his own by the time he got to High school, and had bounced between foster homes before that.

 

John, on the other hand, came from a churchy family in South Carolina, one with quite a bit of money, and the snob to match. John also tended to avoid talking about his family, and the group was vaguely aware of John’s homophobic father, and his church-instilled beliefs.

 

While Hercules tended to not take too strongly to religion, he still thought there might be a God out there, and the group had little to no discourse over religion in the past, and none foreseeable.

 

John practically dragged Alexander in to the room, and then, upon joining the other two, released his hand and lit up like a christmas tree.

 

The two were hopeless.

 

Alexander was staring vacantly, bags under his eyes and hair in a mess.

 

 

“Earth to Hamilton?” Hercules snickered.

 

Alex snapped to focus, meeting Hercules’ eyes. “What?” He hissed, though his eyes looked more tired than angry.

 

Herc frowned at him, but shook his head, pointing to John who had been trying to get Alex’s attention for a while now.

 

Alex turned to John, and the two gazed at each other for a long moment, making Hercules roll his eyes.

 

Hercules looked to his own roommate knowingly, and Laf just shook his head at how ridiculous their two friends were.

 

“Did you ever make it back to the dorm last night?” John spoke, and when Hercules looked back to him, he was blushing madly, and trying to hide it.

 

Hopeless.

 

“Yeah, no, I totally… I just, you know…” Alexander’s mumbling became unintelligible as he reached into his bag and produced (to no one’s surprise) a monster can.

 

John shook his head. “That was  _ not _ Alexander Hamilton level phraseology.”

 

Alexander shot John a glare as he popped the tab to the can.

 

John sighed (he certainly did that a lot), and shook his head again.

 

Hercules scoffed. “Do you ever sleep?” He asked Alexander.

 

Alex turned that dark look on Hercules, who raised his hands defensively. “Just a question.”

 

Laf placed a hand on his roommate’s shoulder, sending warmth through Hercules’ whole body, and spoke softly. “We are worried,  _ mon ami. _ ”

 

It was Alexander’s turn to scoff. “What are you, my parents?” 

 

As if to prove a point, he tilted his head back, can to his lips, and Hercules heard John mutter, “Oh jeez,” as his roommate finished off the whole can.

 

When he finished, there was a smug look on his face, and a challenging glint in his eyes.

 

John was staring again, almost making heart eyes, and Hercules shook his head, though neither took note as they were caught in their own world, trading gazes when Alex looked to John and the latter snapped his gaze down to the table.

 

The rest of the lunch, Laf didn’t move his hand from Herc’s shoulder, and the student was having trouble focussing on much else.

 

Lafayette himself wondered a few times if he should remove his hand, but the longer it rested there the stranger it would seem to move it.

 

And he didn’t mind admitting to himself that he enjoyed the contact.

  
  


After lunch, Hercules was off to class, and Lafayette was admittedly growing bored with his dorm.

 

He went for a walk, and noticed gray skies; great.

 

When he returned to the dorm, he decided to skim social media until his next class, at two, even though he  _ should _ be doing work for the class the next day, and was by all means procrastinating.

  
  
  


That night, around seven, he was sitting at his desk, typing away at said assignment, when Hercules walked in.

 

“Do you think I should get a job?” The question had been rattling around in Lafayette’s mind, and kind of slipped out when his roommate walked in.

 

Hercules frowned. “Why? Do you need money? Because if you’re worried about it-”

 

“No,” Laf watched Hercules take a seat across from him on his bed and start to take off his shoes. “I was thinking - I’m around here all the time,  _ perdre du temps _ , and it’s getting old.” He shrugged. “Just a thought."

 

Hercules set his shoes by the door. “I mean, if you want to. I could probably get you a job at my coffee shop, that is if you think you can stand taking orders from me.” He winked, and Gilbert’s stomach did a flip.

 

“Well I - it - you -” he hated how easily he lost his words to this damned man.

 

Hercules laughed. “Nah, we’d probably have different hours because of classes anyways.”

 

Laf shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. I’ll think about it a little longer first, see where I’m at in a week.” he decided.

 

Hercules nodded. “Good plan.” He moved to his own desk, where he pulled out his laptop and went to work.

  
  
  


The next morning, Laf woke to a text.

 

He glanced at his screen, and it was from Alexander. It was way too early, and Alex always sent lengthy texts that were way too hard on the brain to read when first waking up, so he rolled over and went back to sleep.

 

Unfortunately, the text reminder kept going off, so, with a huff, he checked it.

  
  


**From: piece o shit      7:03am**

**Hey. I woke up too early. I spent some time at the library, but now I’m bored, and if I go back to the dorm, which I did seriously consider, I might wake up John, because he might still  be asleep, so do you wanna hang until class?**

 

Gilbert shot back a response, telling his friend to go back to sleep because it was too early, and then proceeded to take his own advice.

  
  


When he woke up fully, he took a shower, and then remembered the conversation.

 

He skimmed his own response, and almost tsked himself out loud.

 

**To: piece o shit     9:42am**

**wait im awake now. wat did u want**

 

Laf knew he had class at ten, but he was bored, and knew he would continue to be bored in class.

 

He was excited when his phone buzzed again.

 

**From: piece o shit     9:43am**

**You now have class in less than twenty minutes, though I appreciate you offering, even if it is a bit belated.**

 

Lafayette didn’t know how Alexander could possibly think he didn’t text in class.

 

He also decided to have a bit of fun; maybe he could finally get John and Alex together, winning a longstanding bet he had.

 

**To: piece o shit    9:45am**

**i see ur point. r u w/john rn**

 

He began to glance around for his socks and shoes.

 

**From: piece o shit     9:46am**

**Yes, in fact, I am, why do you ask?**

 

Fun time.

 

**To: piece o shit     9:47am**

**idk. maybe cuz ud rather b in his pants aha**

 

Lafayette was sure he was hilarious, as he spotted his shoes across the room.

 

**From: piece o shit     9:49am**

**I reproach you for that assumption, sir, and where would you even get that idea from? Why would /that/ be something you would think I would even think of? In fact, I’d go as far as to say the idea hasn’t crossed my mind, and you know me, that’s actually pretty impressive.**

 

Lafayette could believe that that in particular could have not been thought of, even if he certainly was gaga enough.

 

**To: piece o shit     9:51am**

**wtvr u say. evbdy alredy knows ur crushing on him tho. its not a secret**

 

Laf smirked to himself as he pulled his socks on.

 

He was on his way out the door when the next text arrived.

 

**From: piece o shit     9:54am**

**You know what, you’re crazy, and I’m not listening to you. See you at class, lol bye.**

 

Okay, that was something else. He must have been too on the mark.

  
  


When Gilbert reached the classroom, he was a bit early, and waited outside the door for Alexander, who looked like shit.

 

Lafayette gave him a sympathetic look which, as usual, was met with a slight glare.

 

Laf rolled his eyes though. He could understand his friend’s frustration at being fawned over, and as such, tried to refrain from any further expression of worry.

  
  


The day was fairly mundane, Lafayette was starting to understand cabin fever as he felt his whole life may be this campus, and then Alexander missed lunch.

 

John arrived by himself, and Hercules and Gilbert gave him looks.

 

“Where’s Alex?” Hercules asked.

 

John shrugged his shoulders. “He ditched, probably at the library.” John was obviously trying to hide worry for his roommate.

 

After a few minutes, their conversation fell into a normal tune. Finally, Laf decided to bring up his considerings.

 

“Okay John, I want your  _ pensées _ ,” He decided. “I’m thinking about getting a job.” He gestured his friend to give his opinion.

 

John frowned. “Why?”

 

Laf shrugged. “Just because. I’m wasting a lot of time these days, kind of doing nothing, and if I’m being honest, I’m starting to get claustrophobic.”

 

John shrugged too. “I don’t know. Do you want to get a job?”

 

Laf pressed his lips together. “I don’t know. Kind of?”

 

John took thought for a moment. “Well, if you want to, do it. Maybe think about it for a while first.” It was obvious John wasn’t super invested in this conversation; his mind was elsewhere.

 

Laf sighed. “Yeah, that makes the most sense.”

  
  


The rest of the lunch was mostly uneventful.

  
  


Lafayette had class with Hercules again at four, and couldn’t wait.

 

He also knew it was both of their last class of the day, and they would most likely walk back from it together and then hang out at the dorm for the rest of the night.

 

Hercules was waiting outside of the classroom when Lafayette reached it, and he lit up at the sight of his friend.

 

“Hey.” Laf greeted.

 

“Hey.” Herc returned, pulling open the door and holding it.

 

“Such a gentleman,” Lafayette teased, earning an eyeroll from his roommate.

  
  


The two passed notes back and forth for the whole class period, gossipping about people and bouncing from topic to topic with ease.

  
  


After class, Lafayette caught up to Hercules and started toward the door. 

  
  


The two reached the dorm, and Lafayette plopped down at his desk, while Hercules just removed his backpack, but not his shoes or anything else to suggest he was retired for the night. 

 

He glanced over himself in the mirror.

 

Laf made a face. “Got a hot date?”

 

Hercules rolled his eyes pointedly. “ _ No, _ I have work.” 

 

Laf’s heart sunk. “How late?” 

 

Hercules leaned against the wall. “They put me on the night shift, so I work from five-thirty to closing today.”

 

Laf frowned. “When does the cafe close?”

 

“Eleven.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yep.” Hercules looked at his friend sympathetically. “Sorry.”

 

Laf shrugged. “Oh well. Go make your green, and don’t overwork yourself.” the frenchman warned.

 

Hercules met his concerned eyes with a soft gaze. He gave a small nod, before disappearing.

 

Lafayette sighed, before sending off a quick text.

 

**To: Tom     5:22pm**

**hey, doin anything tonight?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :EDIT 9/25/16: SORRY it's been so LONG but I'm working on chapter two - hopefully once I pick up traction it'll get easier? They're a lot harder to write than I thought? But yes, two is in the making so worry not! If you click the little button that says 'subscribe to this work' than it'll notify you when I DO get around to posting two :) Love y'all, peace!


	2. Mister Jefferson, You Have The Floor Sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette gets to hang out with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY  
> it's been FOREVER, but here we are :)  
> so buckle in, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all time, and have fun!

To Lafayette’s relief, his friend texted back rather quickly.

 

**From: Tom    5:25pm**

**Kinda, why what’s up?**

 

That wasn’t exactly the answer he was looking for.

 

**To: Tom     5:27pm**

**nothing rly, just wondering if u wanted 2 hang**

 

Laf leaned back against his headboard as he waited for a response.

 

**From: Tom     5:28pm**

**Me n a couple guys are hanging @ the dorm. Join us**

 

It didn’t really feel like a question, though Laf was excited for the chance to see his old friend again.

 

**To: Tom     5:30pm**

**ok, b there in a bit**

  
  
  


Lafayette gave a tentative knock on the door to the dorm, after several times running through the worst case scenario, and was immediately met with “Come in!” muffled through the door.

 

He slowly pressed the door handle down, and found it unlocked, not much to his surprise.

 

He pressed the heavy wood door open, and was met with a sight not quite what he’d expected; Thomas sat at a roundish table with several slots in the wooden edges, that dipped about seven inches from the edge and was covered in what could have been green carpet; a poker table.

 

Also around the table, sat some familiar faces; James Madison sat at Thomas’ left side, Aaron Burr sat at a seat across from James, and then another man Laf didn’t recognize sat between Aaron and James.

 

Thomas gestured Laf to sit at his right hand, placing the frenchman between his friend and someone he hated rather strongly.

 

The frenchman slowly took a seat, glancing warily between Aaron Burr and the man he didn’t know.

 

“Laf, I’m sure you know James and Aaron, this is James Reynolds. Reynolds, this is my good friend Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette.” Thomas smiled knowingly to Laf, who turned to the new face.

 

“You can call me Lafayette.” Laf  gave a curt nod to the man, who returned it.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Lafayette.” Reynolds gave a small smile, but seemed wary.

 

“And now boys,” Thomas gave a wicked grin, pulling out a deck of cards. “We play.”

 

Despite having been told several times that he had a good poker face, Lafayette had never seen the appeal in the game. He’d played once or twice with John, Alex and Hercules, but only out of curiosity.

 

While he enjoyed a good gamble, that was only if the outcome depended on him. Poker, it was all up to chance.

 

That aside, he had brought only his wallet without anticipating this, and all he had was a twenty dollar bill and some loose change.

 

After the initial awkwardness however, Lafayette couldn’t help fall into beat with his friend.

 

Thomas was a good enough guy, no one’s perfect, but he wasn’t all bad.

 

He did have a good sense of humor, and to Lafayette that was very important.

 

James Madison, from the little time they’d spent together, seemed pretty alright. They’d only met in passing, as Thomas usually reached out to Laf when there was a reason James wasn’t around, and he mostly seemed quiet, but he was always friendly.

 

Aaron Burr was another story.

 

Lafayette couldn’t stand the man, something he and Alexander shared, while Hercules - with his diplomatic ways - had more patience.

 

Lafayette’s feelings toward the man were not unfounded, he had a pretty simple reason not to like him; Burr had no backbone.

 

That, in and of itself, is an excusable character default, when miniscule and not impairing.

 

Aaron Burr, however, was the poster boy for flat of character.

 

He not only refused to stand for what he believed in, it was constantly in question whether he truly believed in  _ anything. _

 

He avoided questions about himself and his beliefs, he refused to offer input on important topics - which made for a lousy conversation partner - and it was a running joke between Laf, Herc, Alex and John that he was an alien, and the reason he didn’t seem to have any opinionated beliefs or feelings was because he was only there to gather information to return to his home planet.

 

None of them actually believed this of course. 

 

Well, maybe Alex did. 

 

Whatever the case, Lafayette had decided to at least try to play nice with Aaron tonight, for the sake of everyone else there.

 

At the beginning of the night, it was quiet, awkward small talk being engaged, until Thomas stood. 

 

“What say we make give this party the kick-start it needs?” He suggested with a smirk, before moving to open a cupboard.

 

He produced a large, glass bottle with a black label, printed with white print in a font Lafayette easily recognized.

 

“Isn’t there a policy against having alcohol on campus?” Laf piped up absentmindedly.

 

Thomas made a face. “Don’t be such a party pooper, Laf. Where’s your sense of adventure?” The way he said it, his tone said ‘don’t make me regret inviting you’.

 

Laf nodded slightly. “Right- right of course.” He shrugged. 

 

Jefferson gave a dismissive laugh, and pulled out five glass tumblers, before retaking his seat.

 

Again adhering to the apparent ‘don’t be a party pooper’ rule, Lafayette assumed his glass when offered.

  
  


The conversation eventually picked up, it was obvious to Lafayette that the four men had hung out several times without him there; his presence was merely an intrusion.

 

Aaron Burr, thank whatever gods might be out there, apparently had something better to do that night and turned in fairly early.

 

Just when Lafayette was thinking about making a quiet exit, fairly intoxicated, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

He pulled it out under the table, to see a text from John.

 

**From: hopeless ass     8:33pm**

**Hey.**

 

Laf frowned. 

 

**To: hopeless ass      8:35pm**

**sup**

 

He returned his focus to the game, but was glad to have another way to be occupied.

 

**From: hopeless ass     8:37pm**

**is there something about like, taking showers for a long time**

 

**From: hopeless ass     8:37pm**

**is that like an anxiety thing**

 

Laf couldn’t help but narrow his eyes, then glanced around the table to ensure the conversation hadn’t paused.

 

**To: hopeless ass     8:38pm**

**i dont kno ??? why do u ask**

 

Laf shook his head, and popped his phone back in his pocket to meet Thomas’ eyes.

 

“Oooh, who’re you texting Laf?” He smirked mischievously, eyelids drooping from the influence of the alcohol.

 

This got the attention of the other two students, and Lafayette could feel his face heat up as his phone buzzed again. 

 

“A friend,” He knew Thomas and John were far from friends, and didn’t want to divulge the identity of his textee.

 

Thomas seemed to understand though, and his smirk turned into a look of distaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> that happened  
> I feel like I'm not feeling the Thomas love, so I'm trying super hard to be accurate with him bc I lowkey hate him?  
> But yeah.


	3. Take One Down, Pass It Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drinking is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> This chapter has a lot of texting that syncs with RB so yeah  
> sorry  
> Also it's pretty short, sorry, but I really wanted that cliffhanger so :)  
> All the french translations are in the end notes, I didn't wanna give you spoilers :) :)  
> Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicles at all times, because you might lose a limb at the end of this chapter :) :)

**From: hopeless ass     8:40pm**

**idk just like if someone who usually takes rly fast showers takes a rly long shower should i be worried**

 

“I hope it isn’t one of those two insufferable gasbags you like to hang out with, but if we’re boring you into _that_ conversation then you may as well go hang out with him.” Thomas sneered.

 

Laf frowned. “I’m not bored, and they aren’t _gasbags._ Opinionated, maybe, but not _gasbags._ ” He objected.

 

**To: hopeless ass     8:44pm**

**. . . r we talking abt alex**

 

Thomas chewed his cheek, as Laf sent off another text.

 

**To: hopeless ass     8:45pm**

**bc unlike u im not super interested in his shower habits ;))))))**

 

Reynolds stood. “I think that’s about it for me tonight,” he nodded to Thomas and Lafayette. “Goodnight, it was nice meeting you, Lafayette.”

 

As Lafayette watched him go, he noted Thomas giving him a look. He was about to comment on it, when his phone buzzed again.

 

 **From: hopeless ass** **8:47pm**

**wtf ever it’s not like that**

 

Lafayette actually rolled his eyes, and noted Thomas was still giving him a look.

 

“What?” Laf asked, defensively.

 

Thomas licked his lips, but shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

Lafayette remembered why he and Thomas had drifted apart the first time.

 

He decided to text John back, and then deal with Thomas.

 

**To: hopeless ass      8:49pm**

**like what??? what r u saying**

 

He set his phone back down and turned to face Thomas.

 

“You’re giving me a look. What is _vous d_ _érange_ , _mon ami_?” he asked.

 

The corner of Thomas’ mouth twitched. “ _Je n'ai pas entendu de français depuis longtemps_.” He admitted, and Lafayette saw Madison’s easy look slip away, replaced by what might have been contempt.

 

Thomas, on the other hand, looked like he was much more pleased with himself.

 

Until Lafayette’s phone buzzed again and stole the frenchman’s attention.

 

**From: hopeless ass     8:51pm**

**shut it with ur implications u asshole**

 

Lafayette smirked at his own friendly banter, before turning to Thomas.

 

“ _Je suis surpris que ton français soit si conprehensible._ ” he admitted. “ _Ce'st une langue_ _compliqué._ ”

 

**To: hopeless ass     8:53pm**

**i have no idea what ur talking abt. unless ur talking about how u want to b in the shower w/alex. cuz ur not fooling anyone with that ‘straight’ stuff boi**

 

Lafayette believed himself to be quite the hilarious drunk.

 

Well, not _drunk,_ but not sober either.

 

Thomas was waiting for Laf to meet his eyes again, and he had a look there Laf wasn’t sure how to take.

 

“ _Je suis un homme compliqué. Tu devrais savoir ça_ _sur moi._ ” Thomas smirked.

 

Lafayette frowned. He was certain that was a lingual mistake, but before he could ask about it, is phone buzzed again.

 

**From: hopeless ass     8:55pm**

**ok i dont know how we got this far off track. im just worried is all.**

 

Thomas was still giving Lafayette that look when he met his eyes again. It was warm, almost as the same way you look at a prized possession just beyond your reach. Certainly something was lost in translation.

 

“ _Je suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu veus dire par là,_ ” Lafayette said carefully, before turning back to his phone to text John, and being faced with how strange the conversation he was having was.

 

**To: hopeless ass     8:57pm**

**ur worried? that hes been in the shower too long? wtf thats weird.**

 

It was weird.

 

But not as weird as that look Thomas was giving him.

 

When their gazes met again, Thomas leaned uncomfortably close to Lafayette, but he didn’t pull away.

 

“ _Vous savez,_ ” Thomas started, but Lafayette’s phone buzzed, and the frenchman held up a hand.

 

**From: hopeless ass     8:59pm**

**wtf i literally just asked if that was an anxiety thing calm ur tits.**

 

When Lafayette looked up, he saw Thomas’ eyes flicked up to meet his eyes.

 

Not that that would imply -

 

 _“Tu es vraiment chaud quand to es confus._ ” Thomas finished saying.

 

Laf paused.

 

Thomas leaned in and pressed his lips to Lafayette’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:  
> vous dérange, mon ami = your damage, my friend  
> Je n'ai pas entendu de français depuis longtemps = I haven't had french speaking company in a long time  
> Je suis surpris que ton français soit si conprehensible. = I am surprised your french is so understandable  
> Ce'st une langue compliqué. = it is a complicated language  
> Je suis un homme compliqué = I'm a complicated man  
> Tu devrais savoir ça sur moi = You should get to know that about me  
> Je suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu veus dire par là, = I'm not certain I know what you mean by that  
> Vous savez, = You know  
> Tu es vraiment chaud quand to es confus. = you're really hot when you're confused
> 
> OKAY  
> NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY  
> I'm sorry? I don't know? what posessed me? to do that? I just kinda?
> 
> but yeah, it happened.  
> Good luck waiting for the next one aha
> 
> ALSO FEEL FREE TO CORRECT MY SHITTY GOOGLE TRANSLATE FRENCH BECAUSE I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH SORRY
> 
> :EDIT: Thank you to Archive user Aliiiice &It3 for better translations!! Covering my behind <3<3 Thank you!!


	4. Happy Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette's day starts with a miserable hangover, but it's mostly uphill from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, sorry this chapter has a scene that runs parallel to RB, which was like four pages long the first time, but most of it isn't really relevant to this story, so I DID shorten it a lot, believe it or not..
> 
> Sorry if it still feels long or dragged out ^^' All french translations should be in the end notes :) Enjoy!

Lafayette didn’t stir again until the next morning, when someone who must have had a death wish shook his shoulder.

 

“Wha…” He tried, blinking his eyes open to see an angel from heaven standing over him.

 

Right, that was his roommate.

 

Then Laf realized that his alarm was blaring, on the pillow right by his head.

 

Hercules gestured to his phone. “I figured if you set an alarm, you must have somewhere to be.” Herc was obviously amused by his friend’s annoyed look.

 

Laf halfheartedly typed in the passcode and shut off his alarm, before tossing his phone back down on the pillow, and pulling the covers over his head, and groaning.

 

Hercules frowned, but didn’t question his roommate.

 

Instead, he moved to get ready for work.

 

Unfortunately, as per usual, Hercules was right; Lafayette did have somewhere to be.

 

He needed to get up for class, but his hangover said otherwise.

 

Then he remembered something from the night before that made him unlikely to drink with Thomas again.

 

For some reason, he felt an obligation to tell Hercules. A guilty feeling, as though he’d done something deceitful, but this was not the case.

 

He shook off those thoughts, as he forced himself to his feet to get ready for the day.

 

Lafayette hated Wednesdays, because he had class early. It was now seven, and he had class in twenty minutes.

 

The frenchman settled for a graphic T-shirt, with some faded logo on it, underneath his hoodie, and jeans, tying his hair back in a messy bun.

 

He glanced at the mirror before leaving, and decided he looked like a right and proper exhausted college student.

 

He took a deep breath, before heading to class.

 

Normally, history was an alright class; he had words for his teacher, Lee, but other than that, it was mostly pleasant.

 

Thomas and James Madison joined him for this class, and apparently Thomas was feeling auspicious after the night before, and invited himself and James to a seat right beside Lafayette.

 

When Laf finally met Thomas’ eyes though, he didn’t look smug.

 

In fact, if Lafayette didn’t know him better, he might say Thomas looked embarrassed.

 

“Hey, Laf.” He greeted, surprisingly timidly.

 

“Hey, Thomas,” Laf returned, uncertain. “Something bothering you?”

 

Thomas shrugged. “I just, I wanted to say,” He shrugged. “You’re not a drag, Laf.” He smiled, some of the mischievous gleam back in his eyes.

 

Lafayette guessed that was as close to a compliment as Thomas Jefferson had ever come.

 

“Thanks, I think?” Laf furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Thomas nodded tightly, and turned his attention to Lee as he entered.

 

Laf couldn’t help smile to himself a bit as he turned his own attention to the professor.

  
  
  


When Lafayette returned to the dorm, he saw Hercules sitting at his desk.

 

Laf tilted his head slightly, as he closed the door behind him. “You don’t have work today?” He asked.

 

Hercules glanced up at him, a warm smile spreading across his face. “No.” He closed the notebook he’d been scribbling in.

 

Laf couldn’t help smile himself. “Whatcha writing?” He asked.

 

Hercules shrugged. “Homework.” He lied. 

 

He couldn’t very well say, ‘ _ A love letter, addressed my clueless fucking roommate. _ ’, so homework was the easiest way to go.

 

Laf nodded. “Lunch with John and Alexander on today?” He asked absentmindedly as he unpacked his own work.

 

“Yeah, noon.” Hercules affirmed, swiveling his chair to face his roommate.

 

Laf turned to face him too, perking up an eyebrow.

 

Hercules didn’t seem to notice, he seemed lost in thought.

 

And that he was; he was studying his roommate carefully, wondering how he ever could have gotten so  _ lucky _ to have someone so amazing, so close to him.

 

He had been thinking for a long time about asking Lafayette to be more than his friend; there were a dozen scenarios it could go over well, and a hundred where it went bad.

 

He’d thought them all over carefully, and decided, in the end, it would be better if he did.

 

Once he had made this situation though, he realized just how inexperienced he was; he had no idea how to ask someone out.

 

Someone he’d known years, someone worth the world, someone so very  _ important, _ because if he screwed it up, it would ruin years of close friendship.

 

While he mulled over these thoughts for what had to be the millionth time, Lafayette slipped into thoughts himself.

 

He himself thought back to the years they’d been friends, little, foreign, wide-eyed Lafayette pining hopelessly after suave, mature, calculating Hercules.

 

Which evolved into hot headed, sharp tongued, outlying Lafayette, still pining after suave, smart, thoughtful Hercules.

 

He thought of his ecstasy at their dorm pairing, and then meeting Thomas shortly after.

 

There it was again; Thomas. He felt the nagging guilt in his gut, a compulsion to tell Hercules.

 

Herc missed nothing; he saw the easy smile on Lafayette’s face dissipate, replaced by what might have been guilt.

 

“What’s wrong?” He couldn’t help ask.

 

Lafayette cursed himself silently. “Nothing,” He assured his roommate.

 

Trouble being he was a rubbish liar.

 

Hercules pulled his chair closer, giving Laf a look. “Come on, something’s bothering you. What is it?”

 

Looking into Hercules’ eyes, Lafayette couldn’t help feeling horrible.

 

“I kissed Thomas.” He admitted.

 

Hercules looked more than a bit confused for a moment. “Wait - Thomas, like, Thomas Jefferson?” 

 

Laf nodded, dropping his gaze.

 

Hercules sat up straight, seeming to draw back from Laf. He shrugged. “Okay.” He said.

 

Laf looked up to frown at his roommate. “What? ‘Okay’?” He asked confused.

 

Hercules fought down the urge to say that it wasn’t okay, to march down to Thomas Jefferson’s dorm and punch him in the nose for kissing Lafayette, because what ground did he have?

 

He and Lafayette were in no type of relationship; they were best friends, sure, but nothing more.

 

He shrugged again. “Your life, you’re a grown-ass adult who can make your own decisions.”

 

Laf dropped his gaze again. “Oh. Right.”

 

Hercules frowned though. “What? Did you expect a different reaction?” He tried his best to keep the annoyed edge from his tone.

 

It must not have worked, because Lafayette looked a bit unsettled by his words. “Well, no…”

 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a tad jealous, but…” Hercules looked up, and then realized that must have been louder than he intended, because Lafayette was giving him a funny look.

 

Laf looked at him, eyes startled and confused. “Jealous?” He asked, caution apparent in his tone.

 

He was freaking out; Hercules had just said he was jealous of Thomas kissing Laf. That had been what he meant, right? 

 

No way, it couldn’t be.

 

Herc shrugged. “Y-yeah, I guess. I mean, you’re my best friend, I’d hate to have you stolen away.” He gave a joking smirk, but Lafayette could see something more searching in his eyes; this was a leap of faith, and he was searching for any subtle acknowledgement.

 

Lafayette did the only thing he could; he laughed with him. “Right, yeah…” 

 

Hercules played it off easily, but his smile slid away.

 

Laf immediately noted this. “Is there… Something bothering you?” He asked.

 

Hercules dropped his gaze, chewing his lip. “No, not at all.” He gave a smile, but a trait the two shared was being bad at lying to one another.

 

Lafayette crossed his arms. “Come on. You can tell me, you know that.” He urged.

 

Hercules knew this wasn’t the perfect time, the perfect place, or any of the perfect’s he’d hoped for, but he supposed it was what he was getting.

 

After all, when, where, how would  _ be  _ perfect? Perfect was an impossible goal. For now, he’d settle for honest.

 

“Maybe that’s not the only reason I’d be jealous.” He admitted, not meeting his friend’s gaze.

 

Laf stared at him blankly. A realization slowly dawned on him, and he desperately wanted to believe it, but he wasn’t sure he could. “Oh?” Was all he managed.

 

Hercules licked his lips. He met Lafayette’s eyes with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Yeah, I mean, who  _ wouldn’t _ be jealous of someone kissing you?” He joked.

 

Lafayette blinked. No way was Hercules saying what he thought he was.

 

“Wait, you don’t mean..?” Laf looked at him quizzically, and Hercules swore he saw a glimmer of cautious hope in his gaze.

 

Hercules shook his head. He leaned in and kissed his roommate.

 

It was a peck, barely could be called a kiss, lasting less than a second, but it left Lafayette wide eyed nonetheless.

 

“They say actions speak louder than words.” Hercules joked, a nervous edge to the words.

 

Laf just watched him. With every second that passed, Hercules’ heart began to sink.

 

Maybe he’d read the situation all wrong; maybe his affection truly was one-sided.

 

Then Lafayette blinked, and a grin split his face in two. “Finally.” He laughed. He started to say something else, but was interrupted by an alarm on Hercules’ phone, telling the two it was ten till class.

 

Hercules couldn’t help mirror his friend’s grin, relief making him giddy.

 

Lafayette shook his head. “We better get ready.” He suggested.

  
  


The two had crisscrossing classes through the first half of the day, until lunch at noon with their other two best friends, though neither considered their dynamic with John or Alex quite the same as that with each other.

  
  


Laf floated through the next few classes, all the way up to lunch, when he was practically buzzing with excitement for the chance to actually talk to Hercules about, well, them.

 

Alexander apparently noticed this, as he regarded Lafayette and quirked up an eyebrow. “ _ Vous semblez heureux _ .” He said it almost as a question, but not quite.

 

He just shrugged. “It’s been a good day.” He said decidedly.

 

The lunch started off fairly normal, soon enough Lafayette was complaining about this assignment, and that teacher, and all this, as he’d decided a lunch with John and Alexander wasn’t the best place to talk to Hercules after all.

 

Halfway through a rambling complaint though, when Hercules placed a hand on his arm, stealing his breath right from his lungs.

 

Laf followed Hercules’ gaze from John to Alexander.

 

“You feeling alright? You’re awful quiet.” Hercules addressed Alex who, now that Lafayette thought about it, was pretty quiet.

 

Alexander looked like a wild animal who had just been cornered, but he smiled. “Yeah I’m fine, just tired.”

 

Hercules and John shared a look.

 

“You sure?” John placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

Alexander rolled his eyes, shrugging off John’s hand. “Guys, you worry too much. I’m  _ fine _ .” He scanned their faces, glancing between each of them, and that felt off.

 

After a few moments of tense silence, he crossed his arms. “You guys are  _ completely  _ unfeasible,” He joked. “I’m a grown-ass man, and you harrow much too easily.”

 

Lafayette shook his head, “And  _ you _ are abusing thesaurus here.” He accused, but cracked a smile despite himself.

 

“Seriously, why can’t you talk like a normal person?” Hercules added, humor apparent in his voice as well.

 

Alex let out a scoff. “I, personally, always thought my eccentric vocabulary made me unique, for I’ve not much more to bet on.”

 

And just like that, their conversation fell back into normal rhythm. 

 

There was a moment where Gilbert and Hercules were  _ sure _ the two across from them would kiss, but they didn’t.

  
When they didn’t, Hercules turned to Lafayette and mouthed ‘hopeless’. Laf nodded his agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous semblez heureux = You seem happy
> 
> ALSO I THINK IT'S SUPER FUNNY THAT HERC AND LAF ARE LIKE "How can they not see they're in love with each other, they are so dumb" AND THEN THEY'RE EXACTLY THE SAME I DIE
> 
> Also sorry this chapter was kinda long, but I thought yall deserved a bit of fluff after what you dealt with in RB tbh
> 
> :EDIT:  
> I'm sorry, I went out of town and have been really busy with theatre, so I've been gone a whille ^^' I'll try to upload five before halloween, but I have a lot going on, sorry..


	5. Studying Will Take You Far In Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT  
> I'M NOT DEAD  
> My computer, on the other hand....  
> I borrowed my sister's computer for this chapter, but it will be a lot longer between updates :/ HOPEFULLY not as long as this one took, but long.
> 
> There isn't a whole lot of actual plot in this chapter? Sorry? I just really wanted to post something quick, there is some stuff going down in seven, but oh well ^^'
> 
> Enjoy the ride - French translations in the end notes

Later that day, Hercules headed off for class again, and Lafayette made his way to the library.

 

He glimpsed Alexander a few times, but he seemed very invested in whatever it was he was doing, furiously typing on his laptop - so the Frenchman left his friend to work in peace.

 

Lafayette had to study for a math assignment - he was not doing great in math, though not because he was bad at math, just because it bored him incredibly - and the library was not short on books that were undoubtedly very informative, if a little hard to read.

 

Lafayette glanced over his shoulder at Alexander, who still looked very invested, with his brow furrowed and his forehead shiny with sweat.

 

Now that Laf thought about it, he didn’t look too good. He was pale, perspiring, and his jaw was set tight.

 

Lafayette considered approaching him, but thought better of it to leave Alex to his own studies.

 

He powered through some of the book, though it was terribly boring, and his mind wandered elsewhere.

 

Eventually though, he couldn’t do it anymore. He was sure he’d die of boredom if he tried.

 

He peered over to where he had last seen Alex, and saw he was no longer there.

 

So the Frenchman checked the time on his phone - 3:49 - and saw that he had class soon anyway.

 

He actually had class with the friend who had just disappeared, so he figured Alex must be getting ready now.

 

Lafayette needed a textbook from his dorm, so he checked out the book he had, and headed back in the direction of the dorms.

 

When he reached his, he was surprised to see Hercules was already there, hunched over a laptop.

 

“‘Sup?” Laf motioned vaguely to Hercules’ computer, which he was intently thudding the keys on.

 

He paused his typing, shrugged, and resumed.

 

“How about you? Aren’t you supposed to be in class in like, ten minutes?” He said this with a brief glance to the clock.

 

Gilbert nodded slightly, as he moved to collect the textbook he needed. “Yeah, I needed a book for English.” He answered, shoving the book into his bag.

 

Hercules paused, and then spun his chair to face his roommate, a mildly inquisitive look on his face. “You have that class with Alexander, right?”

 

Laf frowned. “Yeah, why?”

 

Hercules shrugged. “Keep an eye on him? He seemed pretty shaken after lunch, just make sure he’s cool?”

 

Laf raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “I didn’t notice him seeming really off,” Laf admitted.

 

Hercules shook his head. “It was subtle at first, but something is definitely bothering him.” Herc shrugged again. “It’s no big deal - he’s probably already sorted it out, but just in case-”

 

Lafayette cut him off, nodding. “Of course.  _ Au revoir, mon ami _ .” He gave a small smile, heading toward the door. 

 

“ _ A plus tard, mon amour. _ ” Hercules threw over his shoulder, as he turned his chair back to the laptop, the moment Lafayette stepped out the door.

 

Laf couldn’t help but pause after it fell shut behind him, frowning at the words.

 

Of course, in France, it wasn’t even weird to call people  _ mon amour _ ; it was just an endearment, but most American’s refrained from using it, just because it was too personal.

 

The literal translation was my love, which, again, it wasn’t custom.

 

Lafayette could easily be reading too far into this though; Hercules could have only meant it in the traditional sense. He knew that Hercules, John and Alex were all taking French, so he could easily have learned it as a friendly endearment.

 

Lafayette tried to shake off these thoughts, as he headed to class.

 

He met Alex outside the classroom, and he certainly looked worse for wear, and Laf couldn’t help pause. 

 

“Hey, you good  _ ami _ ?” Laf asked.

 

Alex shot him a harsh look, “ _ Enfoncez-le dans votre cul. _ ” He said casually, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m fine.”

 

Laf lifted a hand to his chest dramatically. “ _ Comment pourriez-vous dire quelque chose comme ca!   _ _ Dans ma propre maison _ _ \- mon propre fils!” _ He reprimanded in rapid fire French.

 

Alexander thought for a moment, probably translating in his head, and then a grin split his face. “Now, you probably speak French a lot better than me, but did you just call me your son?”

 

Laf cracked a smile too, and that was enough of an answer for Alex, who burst out laughing.

 

“And, news flash, this is a college campus, and not your house.” He shook his head. “We’re gonna be late, come on.” The two continued laughing as Alexander dragged Lafayette in to class.

 

Alexander visibly faltered when they entered the room though, and the easy smile slid off his face again.

 

Lafayette was about to say something, when the professor walked in and Alexander hurried to his seat.

 

Laf moved to his own seat, glancing warily at his friend.

 

About halfway through the lesson, he received a text from John.

 

**From: hopeless ass      4:24pm**

**did u kiss jefferson??**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, like I said, not a whole lot of actual plot? If this fic was independent I could just write on my phone, but it runs alongside Redefining Bravery, so I have to be able to switch between them.
> 
> Sorry about it :) 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will come before Christmas, but know that I haven't abandoned this fic! I hope not all of you have either!
> 
> Au revoir, mon ami - goodbye, my friend  
> A plus tard, mon amour - see you later, my love  
> Enfoncez-le dans votre cul - Shove it up your ass  
> Comment pourriez-vous dire quelque chose comme ca - how could you say such a thing   
> Dans ma propre maison - In my own home  
> mon propre fils - My own son


	6. Rumors Hurt People's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen? These chapter summaries are always half-assed sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hehe, don't hate me, again, working in the timezone with the other fic is giving me a headache and I'm thinking it was a bad idea, but I'm not stopping now that I'm this far haha ^^'
> 
> So this chapter also has very little, but I'm already writing seven, and some stuff goes down, so be excited - stay with me, even if this is a bit boring, it'll be worth it!
> 
> Also, I've started another Lams short story for this verse (placed in the far future, but eh), comment if you'd like to see it - it's kinda dumb, but it's kinda cute, so yeah :)
> 
> That said, fasten your seatbelts, and enjoy the ride!

Lafayette’s eyes widened at the message. There had been very few witnesses to that, though Lafayette wouldn’t have been surprised if Thomas himself started a rumor.

 

**To: hopeless ass     3:26pm**

**where did u hear that**

 

He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to admit it. 

 

**From: hopeless ass     3:27pm**

**it’s a rumor goin round, is it tru?**

 

Laf had the inexplicable compulsion to lie; John would most likely believe him over some rumor, though why he wanted him to not know was a mystery to the Frenchman.

 

He considered this for a while, before shaking his head; hard as he tried, there was no real reason for him to lie.

 

**To: hopeless ass     3:31pm**

**yea, y do u ask**

 

He could at least act like it wasn’t as weird as it had felt; it was just a kiss, after all, and neither of them were in relationships, as far as Laf knew at least

 

He’d always assumed Thomas and Madison were together, though Thomas had kissed him with Madison right there, so obviously the two were just very close friends.

 

Close friends the same way that he and Herc were close friends; people often thought the two of them were together, though he would never admit how much it killed him when Hercules laughed off the idea, as if it were preposterous to even consider.

 

Maybe James liked Thomas; there had certainly been something about his demeanor that had changed after Thomas kissed Laf, and that would have easily done it, Laf felt.

 

Now he felt kinda guilty, though it passed quickly when he remembered that even if they James  _ did _ like Thomas, and Thomas liked him back (which didn’t seem likely at this point), it didn’t matter because they weren’t actually  _ together _ , so James had no right to be upset. 

 

He wondered if the situation were reversed, if  _ James _ had kissed someone else, that might have shed light on Thomas’ affection, even if he didn’t know it had been there, if he got jealous.

 

This was when he realized that he had stopped thinking about Thomas and James some time ago.

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

**From: hopeless ass     3:33pm**

**Just wondering, hard to blieve i guess bc of u n herc i just thought that was weird.**

 

Laf gasped quietly, and an inexplicable surge of annoyance flooded him.

 

**To: hopeless ass     3:35pm**

**Wtf do u mean? y would it be weird? wat does herc even hav 2 do w it?**

 

He chewed his lip angrily, tapping his foot  violently, Alex entirely put out of his mind.

 

**From: hopeless ass     3:38pm**

**… i thought u liked herc tbh.**

 

Laf shot back a response as quickly as he could type.

 

**To: hopeless ass     3:39pm**

**where tf did u hear that? no way were like bffs y would u think that**

 

Laf felt his heart thud his chest. If John had heard a rumor like that, who knows who else knew? It would only have been a matter of time before it got back to Hercules, and he would probably be made very uncomfortable by the idea, and might even request a new roommate because it was too weird.

 

These thoughts milled around in Laf’s head, while he waited for a response.

 

His phone buzzed, and he scrambled to open the text.

 

**From: hopeless ass     3:42pm**

**I hav eyes? I didn’t hear it from anywhere but I’d say I’m pretty good at recognizing an undying crush.**

 

Lafayette exhaled deeply. It wasn’t a rumor he’d heard, it was just an assumption.

 

Wait, but Hercules was the most observant person he knew. If John had figured it out, John, whom Alexander had had an ‘undying crush’ on for several years, Hercules was sure to have noticed.

 

And if Hercules knew, and he hadn’t said anything, that just confirmed what Lafayette had already feared; the feeling was not mutual. Hercules was probably trying to let him down easy by being his friend.

 

Fighting down the anxiety that was now welling in his chest, Lafayette texted John back.

 

**To: hopeless ass      3:45pm**

**that is ironic. also, u don’t kno what ur talkin bout. were bffs lol that’d be weird. besides, it’s not as bad as u n alex**

 

He glanced to the clock; ten minutes left in class. He wanted to change the subject.

 

Luckily, John took the bait.

 

**From: hopeless ass     3:47pm**

**whaaaat what abt me n alex what’re u tryn 2 say**

 

Laf smiled to himself; John was too easy to distract, all you had to do was mention Alex and John got his panties in a twist.

 

**To: hopeless ass     3:49pm**

**well u obvi like him, right**

 

He waited.

 

**From: hopeless ass     3:50pm**

**i wouldn’t say obvi, but i guess. still wat do u mean tho**

 

As nice as it was that it was so easy to distract John with Alex, but it was equally frustrating because of how very  _ hopeless _ the two were.

 

**To: hopeless ass     3:51pm**

**well, don’t just admit it 2 me, have u even considered telling him**

 

He barely had to wait for a response.

 

**From: hopeless ass     3:51pm**

**NO.**

 

**From: hopeless ass     3:52pm**

**that would ruin our friendship**

 

Laf frowned. 

 

**To: hopeless ass     3:54pm**

**Interesting logic. funny how u were just telling ME to tell herc aha**

 

He waited for a valid response to that, feeling kinda smug, when the teacher dismissed the class.

 

Lafayette packed up his stuff, and Texted John while he walked out the door.

 

**From: hopeless ass     3:56pm**

**its different if its returned**

 

Laf saw Alex bustle past him looking determined.

 

He gave a huff at John’s obliviousness.

 

**To: hopeless ass     3:58pm**

**um like how alex totally digs u**

 

He said things like this all the time, but neither of the other students ever believed him.

 

He didn’t get a response for a little bit, as he walked, and he imagined John processing this input, and how he would react.

 

As he was nearing his dorm, his phone buzzed again.

 

**From: hopeless ass      4:00pm**

**i srsly doubt that**

 

Lafayette let out a sigh, as he unlocked and entered his dorm room.

 

The rest of the conversation was mostly a waste of time; Lafayette relentlessly trying to convince John to say something to Alex, and John fervently refusing.

 

Lafayette, being alone in his dorm with only John’s texts to keep him company, and those infuriating him more by the minute, had a lot of time to think.

 

To think about Hercules, about the kiss they’d shared, and about Hercules lighting up and  _ God _ he wished his roommate would get back already.

 

He had plenty of time before the day was over, so he made his way to his computer, to work on this assignment and that, bouncing around social media, anything to pass the time.

 

He got bored pretty quick though, especially after John stopped texting him.

 

At around five, he popped a Ramen in the microwave and opened up he math book he’d gotten from the library, and began studying.

 

He was still being bored out of his mind, but he powered through it for a long while, hoping the information stuck better with all the MSG he was eating, despite the fact that that made absolutely no logical sense.

 

Eventually, he started to feel like the words on the page were written in a foreign language - more foreign than English, that is - and decided this meant he should stop.

 

By then, it was almost 6:30 - still nearly six hours until Hercules would return.

 

With a sigh, he decided to go for a walk; he saw it was still threatening rain outside, so he grabbed an umbrella before he left.

 

He walked out of the dorm building, and was met with a crisp breeze.

 

He allowed his thoughts to wander, the umbrella hanging limply by his side, as the breeze ruffled his hair.

 

He thought about Hercules; he wondered what the kiss had really meant, if anything at all; he wondered if he wanted a relationship - though that was probably pushing his wishful thinking; and he wondered, mostly, if Hercules thought as much of the kiss as he did.

  
  


What Lafayette didn’t know, was that Hercules had thought a great deal about the kiss.

 

This very moment, in fact, Hercules was pondering the kiss.

 

He had waited so long, and Lafayette had responded pretty much perfectly, but what if it had just been in the moment?

 

Hercules wasn’t usually one to doubt himself, but that night, as he stood at the register, he wavered in his resolve to tell Lafayette how he felt - exactly how he felt.

 

What if Lafayette had reacted that way because he didn’t want to hurt Herc’s feelings? That didn’t really sound like Laf though, thinking rationally.

 

Thinking rationally, when it came to Lafayette, was not an easy feat for Hercules.

 

When he did think about his roommate, he was prone to worry about little things, or, more specifically, what Laf would  _ think  _ about those little things.

  
And being around him was like a release from that, like the worry built up that Lafayette would be upset about one thing, or dislike another, and then seeing him was like realizing that he wouldn’t care, understanding that he was always going to be there, and there was nothing Hercules could say or do wrong, like he could be one hundred percent of himself, one hundred percent of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I did NOT proofread this chapter, because it's too late at night and I wanna keep writing but I also wanted to post this and you know how touchy writing is :/ 
> 
> AND I'M TRYING TO FIX THE TIME THING, SORRY IT'S FUCKED UP IT WAS FUCKED UP IN RB AND I DIDN'T REALIZE IT SO I HAVE TO GO FIX IT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE SO BE PATIENT
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Comment's make my day, so super thanks to everyone who has commented so far (especially those of you who commented on multiple chapters as they came out, because it's the best feeling in the worlds?) and come bother me on Tumblr! @Strangest-of-Things


	7. Happy Birthday, Mister Jefferson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang rocks it at Jefferson's banging birthday bash bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG  
> This chapter was HELL because of the party it was so DETAILED in the other fic so it's hard to like work with the original plan versus the BETTER plan I have in play now? if that makes any sense at all?  
> Anyway, sorry I've been gone! My laptop is out of commission, so I really don't know if I'll even be able to finish this fic, but here's this for now, and note; I specifically DIDN'T leave off on a cliffhanger because I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter out? But anyway, here's this.   
> Secure your seatbelts, keep your arms and feet inside the ride at all time, and have fun along the way!

The crew pulled up to Jefferson’s birthday party in Hercules’ small car.

 

Jefferson’s apartment was technically within walking distance, less than two miles, but after dark, drunk, they figured that walk would get a lot longer and more confusing.

 

So they had designated a driver, which ended up being Hercules, being as he was the only one with a car and he’d sooner die than let anyone else drive it.

 

They made their way up to apartment, as Alexander read off the numbers on the small paper Jefferson had given them.

 

Heavy bass shook the building, and Lafayette and Hercules exchanged a look with a clear meaning; this was going to be a crazy party.

 

Almost as soon as they walked in the door, a tipsy Angelica Schuyler rushed to meet them. “Guys! Thank God you’re here - I was afraid you wouldn’t make it.” She leaned affectionately on Alexander. “Hmm… You’re soft.” She closed her eyes.

 

Alexander gave her a fond look. “Yep.” He agreed.

 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “There’s beer in the kitchen, or some guys are lacing tea with vodka in the living room if you’d rather.”

 

“I’m there,” Gilbert slipped away quickly toward the room from which the loud music was coming.

 

“Be right back,” Alexander followed on Gilbert’s heels, after making sure Angelica was steady.

 

John shook his head as he watched his roommate go. “I’m gonna go grab a beer.” He made his way toward the kitchen.

 

Angelica’s gaze fell on Hercules. “Nothing for you?” She asked.

 

He shook his head. “I’m driving.”

 

She scrunched up her nose. “Babysitting these guys? Good luck.” She joked, giving a sly smile which earned a light-hearted laugh from him.

 

“I think I’ll survive; I kinda made my own bed by being the first one to buy a car I guess.” He laughed.

 

She nodded. “Man, I love those guys but they are a handful. I hope you know how much you can handle.” 

 

“What guys?” Her sister, Eliza, joined them.

 

“John, Alex and Laf.” Angelica filled her in.

 

Eliza smiled fondly. “Yeah, they can all be a bit much, but each of them has a heart of gold.” 

 

Hercules smiled too. “Sure as hell.” He agreed.

 

“Don’t you go soft on me now, Mulligan.” Angelica scolded. 

 

He raised his hands in surrender, but she just laughed.

 

Peggy also came to join them now, giggling to herself and earning an inquisitive look from Angelica and Eliza.

 

“What’s so funny?” Eliza questioned.

 

“Alexander and John.” She shook her head. “Clueless.” She added, in a sing-songy voice.

 

“I know, tell me about it.” Hercules muttered.

 

Before anyone could harp on how ridiculous they were - sharing a dorm for almost a year now and  _ still _ not getting the hint - Thomas Jefferson loudly tapped on a glass on the opposite side of the room, drawing everyone’s attention.

 

“Okay, so we’re gonna play a game, right?” He scanned the room, an unsettling smirk on his face. “This game is called ‘Don’t Get Me Started’. The rules, are pretty simple…” He went on to explain the rules, and the more he did, the more Hercules was certain of who would win.

 

He glanced over to Alexander, where he stood just a few feet away, to see an almost childish grin on his face.

 

Hercules rolled his eyes, before turning his attention back to Jefferson. “Since it’s  _ my _ birthday party, I’ll be the gamemaster.” He declared. “Who wants to go first?” 

 

Everyone glanced around, but no one responded.

 

“How about you, Angie?” He asked.

 

Angelica crossed her arms, next to Hercules. “Sure, why not? What’s my topic?” She asked in a challenging tone.

 

Jefferson thought for a long moment, everyone in the room waiting silently, before he finally began. “Don’t get me started on… Feminism.” He had a knowing glint in his eye.

 

Angelica rolled her eyes, and Hercules along with everyone in the room knew this would be a sinch for her.

 

Jefferson started a stopwatch on his phone, and Angelica talked for a minute and eleven seconds about how important feminism was, and then took a drink as if it were nothing.

 

“Damn,” Herc heard Jefferson breath before announcing her time. “If we go clockwise, Schuyler Junior is next.”

 

Peggy, who was obviously on the heavy side of tipsy, made a face. “Try me,” She invited.

 

So Peggy went, (she got 43 seconds), then Aaron Burr, (he only got 12 seconds so as to avoid compromising himself), and then it was Eliza’s turn.

 

“Eliza, don’t get me started on… Cat’s.”

 

Eliza droned on about her indifference towards cats, but Hercules was more interested in what Alexander would have to say. His turn would no doubt be the highlight of this otherwise tedious exercise.

 

And then it was Alexander’s turn, and Hercules got comfortable because he knew he would be there a while.

 

He noticed a look on John’s face, as he downed the rest of what was in Alexander’s cup in preparation, though whether it was for his own turn, or for Alexander’s turn it was hard to tell.

 

“Hamilton,” Jefferson began. “Don’t get me started on… Energy drinks.”

 

Alex gave a slight disappointed look, like he could have gone on longer about something else, but shrugged it off. “Everyone love energy drinks. I, personally, favor redbull or Monster, but there are a lot of good brands out there. Energy drinks are good for hangovers, because they give you the energy to tolerate people that only make your hangovers worse, and they’re great for late nights and heavy homework. Most energy drinks actually have something in them called taurine, which is a stronger drug than caffeine, and is actually illegal in a lot of countries. Actually, caffeine is illegal in a few countries too, but in most countries it’s restricted how much caffeine can be in an energy drink. Energy drinks…” Blah blah blah.

 

A lot of what he said was less interesting than Hercules had anticipated, and he quickly got bored.

 

Instead he scanned the room, to see a few other people with similar looks on their faces.

 

John, on the other hand, was staring at Alexander with absolute adoration - though that wasn’t an uncommon sight - and Hercules laughed quietly to himself.

 

When Alexander finally finished his four-and-a-half minute rant, John seemed to be woken from his ecstasy by his name.

 

“John Laurens,” Jefferson began. “Don’t get me started on… Hamilton.” A smirk played off the man’s face as he took a hit off his pipe.

 

“Alexander?” John muttered, his eyes wide.

 

All those who’d walked away boredly during Alexander’s rant now quieted to take insight on the new drama.

 

“Time starts now.” Jefferson informed him, starting the stopwatch on his phone once more.

 

“Alexander… Okay, well…” All Hercules could do was watch as John all but professed his love for his best friend. He talked about his writing, and talking, and Hercules shook his head. 

 

Toward the end of his rant though, he said something that really caught Hercules’ attention.

 

“I have a sneaking suspicion, that he’s afraid of storms.” Hercules frowned, and John seemed taken aback by his own words.

 

He was  _ that _ drunk.

 

“But that’s ridiculous, because he isn’t afraid of anything… Well, I mean, he’s probably afraid of  _ some  _ stuff, but I don’t know.” He met Alexander’s eyes, and Hercules could see Alexander’s fingernails digging into the carpet. He was eerily still. “Maybe.” John frowned. “You know, you have-” He returned his gaze to address the crowd again. “He has  _ really _ pretty eyes, and hair…” Then he went back to normal, drunk-rant-I’m-in-love-with-you type bullshit.

 

All was right with the world again.

 

“He’s my best friend,” He put his arm over Alexander’s shoulder, and Hercules could see how fast Alex was breathing. “And I love by best friend.”

 

Hercules still felt unsettled by the comment about storms - it would explain a lot - and he could see, under Alexander’s crazy blush, he himself looked a little green. 

 

Jefferson was just now recovering from his laughing fit over the two, to say, “You two are disgusting,” In a joking tone of voice. “Okay, you’re next.” He pointed to Hercules, who was to John’s left. 

 

Alexander caught his eye, and then made a face. He broke out from under his best friend’s arm, making a beeline for the restroom.

 

Hercules half-heartedly carried out his turn, though he can’t even remember what it was he talked about he was so busy worrying about Alex.

 

A few moments after he was done, Alexander came back out of the restroom, and made his way over to Herc.

 

“I think I need to go home early.” He didn’t meet his eyes.

 

Hercules gave a silent nod, and the two departed.

 

Before they got in the car, Hercules handed Alex a brown paper bag, so if he had to throw up again before they made it back to the campus, it wouldn’t make a mess.

 

He shot off a quick text to John, letting him know where he was going, and then they set off.

 

“So, aside from having drank maybe a tad too much,” Hercules probed. “Are you alright? Was… Was something John said upsetting during the game?”

 

Alexander kept his eyes fixed on the road in front of them.

 

Silence passed between the for a moment, before Alex licked his lips. “I am alright,” He said slowly, carefully. After a moment, he let out a sigh. “I’m just tired.” He admitted.

 

He patted his pockets, and then dropped his head back. “ _ Shit _ , I left my phone.” He muttered.

 

Hercules frowned. “I’m going back to the party after I take you home anyway, I’ll be sure to find it.” He assured him.

 

Alexander nodded slowly. Thunder rolled in the distance, accenting the silence that ensued between the two men.

 

He dropped Alex off, and said his goodbye’s, before returning to the party, to see John sitting on the driveway, with Lafayette crouched over him.

 

“You two partied out too?” He asked, as he made his way over to them.

 

John and Lafayette exchanged a look, one there was surely an amusing explanation behind, and then Laf spoke.

 

“Yeah, and Alexander left his phone.” Gilbert handed him the sleek rectangle.

 

“Guess it’s good someone noticed.” Herc commented. “You two both have your phones, right?” He gestured to the two clearly drunk men, as the stood and patted their pockets.

 

Both nodded, but John’s pocket made a sort of  _ crunch _ sound.

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, to reveal it was laced with cracks. “Oh  _ shit _ ,” He looked it over carefully.

 

“Aw, man that sucks.” He shook his head slightly.

 

“Yeah,” John was a little bit green now. “One second please,” He moved across the driveway to hurl into the grass.

 

The other to watched, as he spit the last of the taste out, wiped his mouth, and then rejoined them. “Let’s go.” No one objected.

  
  


When they reached the dorm building, they said goodbye to John and Hercules and Lafayette headed back to their own dorm.

 

When they reached it, Lafayette plopped himself down on his bed, but didn’t lay down. He watched his friend instead.

 

Though he wasn’t quite sure if ‘friend’ was the appropriate term anymore.

 

They’d shared more than one kiss, what more did it take.

 

Hercules sat on his own bed, facing Laf, and met his eyes.

 

They stayed like that for a while, both men just taking each other in.

 

Finally, Hercules broke the silence. “What’s on your mind?” He asked his roommate.

 

Lafayette smirked knowingly. “You.” He decided. “Though, regrettably, not on my anything else.” He said smoothly.

 

Hercules raised his eyebrows. “That so?”

 

Laf sobered up a bit. Suddenly, he had a realization.

 

Something struck him, that he had never considered before.

 

The idea terrified him, to even consider it was so far fetched that he quickly logged it away, hoping he’d get the chance to say it, but far from it right now.

 

Hercules seemed to notice this change in demeanor.

 

He moved to sit next to his roommate, and Lafayette locked eyes with him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hercules asked.

 

Lafayette smiled. A real, genuine smile, just ecstatic over how absolutely perfect his roommate was. “Nothing, now.” He leaned in and kissed Hercules on the lips.

 

Not a quick peck, a real, deep, loving kiss, full of the affection he’d been denying to himself for so long.

 

He was about to put his hand around the back of Hercules’ neck when his roommate pulled away.

 

Laf frowned, and Hercules grasped his hand affectionately. 

 

“You’re drunk.” Hercules reminded him softly. He gave him a peck on the cheek, and then stood. “Drink some water, and we’ll talk more in the morning.” He promised.

 

Lafayette wanted to object, but he knew Herc was right; he would have done the same thing, were the roles reversed.

  
So, he gave a small shake of his head, as Hercules shut off the light, and laid down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....  
> Anyone wanna take a stab at what he realized????  
> It was kinda an important thing to realize, but what can i sayyyyy sssppoooiillleeerrrsssss  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! If you're having fun leave me a comment - it'll make my week!  
> Love you all so dearly, and if you'd like to rant about these guys or Hamilton in general or just talk, find me on Tumblr @Strangest-of-things ! CAn't wait - till next time!


	8. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two deal with the aftermath of the previous night, and think a bit about their labels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I accidentally posted the last chapter twice? I may have added stuff to it (I'm running on fumes with my computer out borrowing other people's and using my phone -sorry if there's anything missing?) But this should be right after. I'll go back and check but WHO KNOWS I'm such a mess as an author...

The next morning, unfortunately, Lafayette didn’t remember much.

 

He’d drank nearly as much as John, who had drank nearly as much as Alexander, who had reportedly spent a good amount of his time this morning bent over a toilet bowl.

 

He was developing a headache, and had a hanging sense of nausea.

 

John inquired in what seemed to Laf like early morning as to his recollection of the previous night, and he’d been honest enough.

 

He’d proposed lunch, thinking of the awkward circumstances surrounding Alexander’s departure said night.

 

Something he couldn’t really explain over text.

 

They met in their restaurant at noon, and by then, Lafayette had thrown up whatever he’d had in his stomach from yesterday, and was torn between being starving and still feeling sick.

 

The lunch started with a lot of sympathy, and Gilbert trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

  
  


As it was particularly uneventful, afterwards, they bade each other a pleasant goodbye.

 

Gilbert didn’t have class for another hour, and Hercules, for once, was not going to work, and instead they had a chance to talk.

 

“So,” Hercules chewed his lip. “You said at lunch, you didn’t remember much from last night?” He sat on his bed, and looked up at his roommate.

 

The frenchman frowned, as he made his way to sit across from Herc on his own bed. 

 

After a moment’s thought, he shook his head. “No. Why? Did something interesting happen  _ after _ you picked us up? Because deciding to go home was pretty much the last thing I remember.” A smirk crept onto his face. “That is, John  _ fainting _ and breaking his phone-” Hercules’ bewildered look reminded him of his and John’s silent agreement to leave that part out.

 

Though he supposed he could tell him about the fainting for a good laugh without mentioning the texts.

 

Hercules was still frowning at him, so he let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. “He was  _ that _ kind of drunk.” He concluded, and Hercules shook his head.

 

“But after that,” Hercules asked, his face revealing nothing about his emotions, only a slight inquisitive glint in his eyes. “Nothing?”

 

Lafayette shook his head again, and moved to sit next to Hercules, close enough that he could feel the heat from his roommate. “Why? What happened?”

 

Hercules’ eyes flitted down for a moment, and something occurred to him, stretching his mouth into a smirk. “Maybe I can jog your memory.”

 

Lafayette raised his eyebrows. “How would you-?”

 

Hercules cuts him off by planting a kiss squarely on Lafayette’s lips.

 

He held it there a moment, before pulling back to search his roommate’s eyes.

 

Lafayette broke into a grin, eyes still closed from embracing the kiss.

 

Slowly, he opened them, and his grin melted into a smirk at the look of uncertainty on Hercules’ face.

 

He actually rolled his eyes. 

 

“C’mere you idiot.” He put his hand over the back of Hercules’ neck, kissing him more passionately.

 

Hercules responded immediately, turning so his torso was facing Laf a little more, and putting his hand on Laf’s hip, and then moving to his back.

 

They broke away from one another panting slightly, and they stayed close, their foreheads together.

 

Lafayette laughed, and it was infectious. Their shared laughter filled the dorm, and then Laf shook his head, and moved it back slightly to take in Hercules’ whole face; from affectionate, dark eyes to a contented grin that just shook Lafayette’s very core.

 

“I’ve waited a long time for this.” Laf admitted quietly, more to himself.

 

Hercules threw his head back with laughter, and it was the most perfect sound Lafayette had ever heard. It rumbled low and seemed to take a direct route to fill his heart with ecstasy.

 

This was perfect.

 

_ They _ were perfect.

 

“So tell me,” Hercules mused. “If you’ve been waiting a long time for this, what would you say  _ this, _ is?” Despite his coy tone and small smirk, Hercules’ eyes revealed slight concern.

 

Laf smiled softly, and shrugged, placing his hands in his lap. “I dunno. You.” He smirked suggestively, earning an eyeroll from his roommate.

 

Hercules studied Lafayette too, taking in his  _ presence _ . He was  _ so close _ , his cut-off sleeves revealed toned muscles, and despite his confident look and words, his hands fidgeted in his lap, and Hercules realized Lafayette was just as uncertain as he was in this moment.

 

“I say we give it a go.” Hercules decided in a confident voice. “I mean, the actual dynamic of our relationship won’t really be that affected, just… Improved.”

 

Lafayette nodded, and that smirk broke into a grin again. His eyes flitted down to lips that weren’t nearly as dry as his own were. Slowly leaning in closer, he muttered, “If that means I get to do this,” before closing the rest of the distance between them.

 

Hercules smiled into the kiss, eyes closed.

 

Lafayette felt his roommate’s hand creep up to the hem of his shirt, and Lafayette pulled back from the kiss a little more violently than intended, pinning Hercules’ hand to the bed, making the latter open his eyes and frown, looking taken aback.

 

“Sorry, I-” Lafayette shook his head.

 

“No it’s fine- I just- I have class, in like, a half an hour.” He smiled gently. “Otherwise…” He let the sentence trail off, alluding clearly to his meaning.

 

Hercules nodded. “Right.” He smiled warmly, and Lafayette really took that in; the way he beamed at his best friend - boyfriend? - with such…  _ Affection. _

 

Lafayette had a flash of a thought he’d had last night, and straightened his spine, suddenly terribly aware of his surroundings; of the bed beneath him, the dim light filtering through the window, muted by grey skies, the sound of the analogue clock ticking on their wall, and, most of all, Hercules. 

 

Hercules, less than a foot away.

 

Hercules, breathing close enough to feel.

 

Hercules,  _ beaming _ at him. And, all he could think was how  _ lucky _ he was, to be here, now with Hercules.

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” The words slipped from Lafayette’s lips without permission.

 

Lafayette’s eyes widened as the magnitude of what he’d just said sank in. Any words he tried to say to reconcile, to explain, to apologize, escaped him.

 

No sound came out, as he sat there with his mouth hanging open, looking like an idiot.

 

Hercules’ eyes were wide. He seemed to be processing these words.

 

Sure enough, Hercules felt like his brain was working in slow motion.

 

He wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , to break the awkward silence that was growing between them, but his words wouldn’t work.

 

He’d just heard Lafayette say the words he’d come  _ so close _ to saying, so many times before.

 

Maybe the Frenchman was just braver than him. But the weight of it also struck him.

 

He had been so sure this was exactly what he’d wanted, but now, hearing the words, he was  _ petrified. _

 

What if he wasn’t in love with his roommate? What if he only  _ thought _ he was? What if - God forbid - he broke Lafayette’s heart?

 

Neither of them knows exactly how long they sat there, both processing the words, until they both jumped when Lafayette’s phone began to buzz - class in fifteen minutes.

 

He shut off the alarm with the ease of muscle memory, giving him an excuse to break eye contact with his shocked roommate.

 

“I- I’d better get ready,”  _ Now words work. _ He thought, annoyed.

 

Without another word, he got his things together and left for class, casting one last, longing look at his… Whatever they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO   
> That happened....
> 
> I have some lemon and an eensy - weensy bit of smut written out for the next chapter, but I don't know if it's really nessecary for the plot? 
> 
> If you do, or dont, wanna see smut in this fic, shout out your thoughts below and I'll take then into account! 
> 
> Lots love for you guys - you make my day everytime! Special shout out to my dudes who let me know that I posted the last chapter twice - I appreciate you!


	9. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules has to appreciate his relationship with Lafayette, even just in the little things.
> 
> And all the while Lafayette is falling harder and harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but here it is :) Also, I didn't end it... . sorrynotsorry
> 
> This has been a while coming, and if Hercules could Get His Shit Together it could be easy to come to a conclusion,,, but no.......
> 
> Also, a lot more involvement between RB in this chapter and it will be confusing if you haven't read that, so you've been warned..
> 
> Drama alert lol. Anyway, fasten your harnesses, place both hands on the bar, keep all extremities within the vehicle at all times, and enjoy the ride!

Hercules now sat alone in the dorm, feeling horrible.

 

“I love you too…” He muttered to the closed door where Lafayette had disappeared, before shaking his head.

 

He did have heaps of homework, though he doubted if he could focus on it right now, better to have tried and failed, right?

 

So he sluggishly stood, stretched, and went to set up his laptop.

 

He didn’t have another class that day, but he did have a late shift at work, which didn’t start for another three-and-a-half hours.

  
  


Lafayette did not return to the dorm after class.

 

He knew Hercules had work at four, and he would wait until then to return.

 

He knew it was childish to avoid Hercules, and he didn’t regret saying what he’d said - it would have come out eventually - but that, perhaps, scared him more than it would if he did.

 

He loitered in the library, tried to study, got coffee and a pastry alone, and scrolled through twitter while he sat in the coffee shop.

 

It was at 3:15 when his phone double-beeped, to warn him he had 10% battery remaining.

 

It was looking like he’d have to go back to the dorm before he wanted to anyway. 

 

It was probably better in the long run, so he let out a sigh, and began to make his way back.

  
  


Hercules had resigned to that he wouldn’t see Lafayette until after his shift, at which point the Frenchman would most likely be asleep, when the door behind him clicked and opened.

 

Hercules stood to face his roommate, who gave a sheepish smile. “Hey,” He moved to plug in his phone, before sitting on Hercules’ bed, so as to face the standing man, who had the nerve to look  _ concerned _ . “So…” Laf licked his lips, but didn’t seem in a hurry to finish that sentence.

 

“‘So’ indeed.” Hercules agreed, sitting next to his roommate, at a respectable distance.

 

Lafayette pressed his lips together. “I won’t lie…”  _ Uh oh. _ “I don’t…” _ Spit it out! _ “I don’t regret what I said. Maybe - maybe the timing was wrong, but you and I have always been honest with each other -  _ always _ \- so I figured, why stop now?” His eyes were fixed on his hands, which were twisting and fidgeting in his lap. 

 

Hercules breathed a sigh, though whether it was relief or exasperation, Laf couldn’t be sure.

 

“Okay.” He said finally, breaking the silence that had fallen in wake of his sigh.

 

“‘Okay’? That’s it?” Laf was beginning to panic. Maybe he should have lied.

 

Hercules looked up at Lafayette, and the Frenchman forced himself to meet dark eyes.

 

“That’s, that’s all I can say, right now.” When Lafayette frowned, he shook his head. “I have so many… Thoughts, and… And feelings, but there’s one thing I’ve been sure of for so long - one constant, and when you said… what you said, it shook that. It made me realize that - we don’t always know what we want, and - and…” He took a deep breath. “And I can’t  _ stand _ the idea of hurting you.” He admitted.

 

Lafayette was now, certifiably, confused. 

 

His brain translated what was said, and he dropped his gaze again. “So you don’t… You don’t feel the same way.” He nodded to himself a bit. That made sense. He could be okay with that - eventually. “That - I mean - if you don’t feel that way that’s fine I just thought-”

 

“No! No, no, no no no,” Hercules shook his head, scooting closer so his thigh was touching his roommate’s. 

 

Lafayette met his eyes, to see they were intense, a hint of panic.

 

“Of  _ course _ I feel that way - maybe not - I mean - I  _ like _ you, a  _ lot _ ,”  _ What is this, grade school?  _ “I just…  _ Love _ is a big word. A big responsibility, I guess - I don’t know…” This was  _ not _ going as well as he’d hoped.

 

Lafayette was pretty sure he understood now, and there was one thing he could do that would either affirm what he thought and calm Hercules down, or earn him more frantic - and maybe angry - ranting.

 

So he closed the small distance between them once more, and felt the building panic drain from Hercules.

 

He pulled back quickly - it was short and sweet - and smiled warmly. “It’s  _ totally _ okay if you don’t know.” His smile faltered slightly. “I’m… I’m sorry if I freaked you out, but whatever conclusion we come to, as long as you’re still in my life, it’ll be great.” Then his smile faltered again, because he realized that was still encasing. “Or - or if you  _ don’t  _ want to be-”

 

“Oh, shut  _ up _ .” Hercules kissed him again, effectively shutting up his mind, clearing his head.

 

He also pulled back quickly though, checking the time on the analogue clock on the wall. “I better start getting ready if I’m gonna shower before work.” He gave Laf an apologetic look, and stood. “Guess I’ll see you when I get back or… You’ll probably be asleep, but whatever.” He pecked him on the cheek, before hurrying off to the bathroom.

 

Lafayette felt like all was right with the world for a moment.

  
  


Herc was right about Laf being asleep when he got back, so the next day, when he had to leave for class early, he felt bad, but Lafayette knew well enough there wasn’t much he could have done differently.

  
  


So when he awoke to Hercules letting himself back into the room after class, he was glad.

 

He gave him a warm smile, and stretched. “Hey.” He greeted warmly.

 

Hercules returned the smile, as Lafayette stood and made his way to the bathroom.

 

After he brushed his teeth, an idea formed.

 

He came back out to the main room for a change of clothes, and stopped to look at his roommate.

 

Then he chickened out, and left to shower by himself.

  
While Lafayette was in the shower, Hercules had had an interesting phone conversation with Alexander.

“ _ Hercules I know this is unprecedented but I need your help I don’t know anybody else who I think can keep their mouth shut. _ ” He sounded exasperated.

 

“Um… Okay?”

 

“ _ I need you to promise me you won’t tell  _ anybody _. Not Gilbert, and especially not John. _ ” He insisted.

 

Hercules chewed his lip. “Okay. Fine. What’s wrong?”

 

Alex was quiet for a few more moments. 

 

Hercules was just about to speak up again when he said, “ _ Okay I’ve never told anyone this _ . _ And here it is; at Jefferson’s party, when John was talking? _ ” 

 

Hercules had an idea where this conversation was headed, and he didn’t like it, but he urged him on; “Yeah?”

 

“ _ When he said… He said that I was afraid of rain storms - it’s stupid but - it’s true. _ ” 

 

Hercules frowned. “Alex, don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re opening up, but why are you telling  _ me _ ?  _ Now _ ? If you’ve never told anyone, what changed?"

 

Alexander was silent a moment longer. “ _ I have an English essay due. I have it mostly done but… _ ” Lightning flashed outside the window by Hercules’ head. “ _ I can email you the document, but could you possibly review it and turn it in for me?” _

 

Hercules felt like he was missing something. “Wait, why are you not doing this yourself?”

 

Alex was silent a moment longer. “ _ I can’t move. _ ” He admitted.

 

Hercules took a moment to process that. “You can’t-” He cut himself off.

 

_ Oh. _

 

So, he’s in the middle of a total meltdown, and he’s thinking about his grades… Sounds like Alexander.

 

“Oh for the love- where are you?” He asked firmly.

 

“ _ It doesn’t matter just- can you do this for me? _ ” His voice cracked a little bit toward the end.

 

Hercules shook his head. “Alex, you can’t just-”

 

“ _ Yes, I can. _ ” His voice was somewhere between firm and desperate. “ _ I  _ have _. For years. I just need you to do this one thing please, I’d hate for my own fucking childishness to screw with my grades. _ ” The last part was more bitter than anything else, almost spat.

 

Hercules thought for a moment, before he let out a sigh. “Fine.” He would rather find his friend and maybe offer him comfort of some sort, but this would have to work.

 

“ _ Thank you. I’ll… Make it up to you somehow. _ ” 

 

Hercules was about to object, when Alex hung up.

 

When Lafayette  returned, Hercules was sitting on the couch, laptop parked on his lap, typing.

 

Lafayette frowned. “Whatcha working on?” He asked.

 

Hercules didn’t pause his typing. “English assignment. It’s due today, but I’m almost done.” Lafayette nodded, then made his way to his bed, to scroll through social media on his phone.

 

It wasn't a _lie._  


  
  


After a few minutes, the tapping of keys stopped, and a few clicks later, Hercules was closing his laptop and setting it back on his desk.

 

“All done?” Laf asked, clicking off his phone and sitting up.

 

Hercules nodded and took a seat beside him, giving a small smirk. “Even better than that, I don’t have another class today until five. And you only have English with me today, right?” Hercules was pretty sure he knew his friend - boyfriend? -’s schedule as well as he knew his own, but he could be wrong.

 

“What  _ ever _ will we do all day?” Lafayette asked flirtatiously. “You, me, in a room by ourselves,  _ all day _ ?”

 

Hercules gave a small laugh. “Oh, I can think of a  _ few _ things.” 

 

Lafayette knew exactly where this was going, and Hercules was right - English at five with him was the only class he had that day. He nodded, a suggestive smirk creeping onto his face.

 

Hercules closed the distance between them for what felt like the thousandth time - though it would never be enough - but this time was different. More certain, more persistent -  _ more _ .

 

Lafayette gave into the kiss, putting his hands on the back of Hercules’ neck.

 

Hercules began running his hand near the hem of Lafayette’s shirt again, and Laf still moved a hand from Hercules’ neck to still the hand.

 

Hercules kept his hand like that a moment longer, before breaking away from the kiss to look Lafayette in the eyes, uncertainty glittering in his dark ones.

 

Lafayette averted his gaze. 

 

A question hung in the air, and Hercules didn’t want to ask, while Lafayette didn’t want to explain.

 

Finally, the Frenchman sighed, tugging at the hem of his shirt to ensure it hadn’t ridden up at all. “Sorry.” He muttered, earning a deepened frown from Hercules.

 

“For what?” Hercules asked, concern now showing clearly across his perfect face.

 

Lafayette shook his head. “I just… I don’t want to take my shirt off.” He dropped his gaze again. He hadn’t been to the gym since high school, and he was a bit self conscious.

 

He knew it was stupid, but he just would like to keep his shirt on.

 

This was why he hadn’t invited Hercules to join his shower as he’d planned.

 

Hercules cupped his face so he met his gaze again. He was smiling affectionately. “Okay.” He agreed, and Lafayette inwardly sighed with relief.

 

So they brought their lips back together, and this time Hercules didn’t touch the hem of Lafayette’s shirt.

 

Instead, he lifted Lafayette’s legs onto the bed, between his own, so he was almost sitting on Laf’s lap, except that he was up on his knees.

 

Then, Lafayette pulled him down so they were laying, Hercules on top of Lafayette, his hands braced against the mattress.

 

They carried on from this point, no use in specifics, though in the throes of passion, Lafayette kept his shirt on - though that was pretty much the only article of clothing he  _ didn’t _ take off.

 

Thirty-some-odd minutes later, and both were panting and returning their wardrobes.

 

Most of the day was this way. They would stop and browse social media, or work on homework or snack.

 

Around three-fifty, the cycle repeated. Lafayette finished what he was doing on his laptop, stood to put it away, and then returned to the couch and spread himself out on top of his boyfriend, lightly pinning his wrists above his head with his hands, knees on either side of his pelvis.

 

Hercules made a small sound when Lafayette closed the distance between them again in a passionate kiss.

 

He pressed himself all the way against Hercules. His chest was hard, and he radiated heat.

 

Lafayette let go of his wrists and ran his hands down the length of his arms to cup his face.

 

Then he sat up, breathing hard. He chewed his lip, and played with the hem of his shirt. Maybe he could take it off. He could trust Hercules; he cared about him regardless, so why did it even matter?

 

Hercules, who had figured out what was going on, placed a sympathetic hand on his thigh. “You don’t have to.”

 

Those four words were enough to convince him he could; he took a deep breath, and yanked the shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

 

Hercules’ eyes traced the defined lines as he, too, removed his own shirt.

 

Gilbert leaned in for another kiss, when his phone rang insistently.

 

Lafayette considered ignoring it, but eventually decided against it. With a sigh, he muttered a ‘sorry’ to Hercules, and made his way over to his phone, which lay abandoned on his bed.

 

**From: hopeless ass     4:02pm**

**Hey.**

 

John only used proper grammar in a text if he was hiding something. So Laf shot him a text back, and saw Hercules’ straightening himself out to come sit beside him. Guess the moment was over.

 

He asked if he had any plans, almost immediately followed with they should hang out.

 

Hercules was watching the conversation over Lafayette’s shoulder.

 

“Something is probably wrong.” Hercules pointed out, his hand working small circles on Lafayette’s back. 

 

“With John? Isn’t it always?” He muttered in an affectionate-but-sick-of-your-BS kind of way.

 

Hercules sighed. “You should agree.”

 

He told John him and Hercules had to pick up first, because - their dorm had turned into a wreck from the day’s activities and, well, both were shirtless.

 

When he was done, he shot John another text, and then all that was left to do was wait.

 

A soft knock alarmed them of John’s presence, and Lafayette immediately bombarded him with questions to keep the heat off of himself.

 

Hercules stumbled in from the other room, having only now worked on his own clothes, and Lafayette made a face at him.

 

“What is it with you two?” John frowned at his friends. “Are you high?” He asked.

 

Lafayette laughed nervously, realizing his shirt was on inside out. “No, but we've been talking about what happened at the party, and then subsequently at lunch yesterday.” He redirected, watching John carefully and hoping he would be baited.

 

John just shrugged. “What do you want me to say?”

 

“Well, have you two talked at all?” Hercules backed Laf up.

 

John shifted uncomfortably at being ganged up on. “Talked about what? I still don't even know exactly what I said, beyond revealing my suspicions that Alex is afraid of storms-”

 

“Forget the storms, John, what about the other stuff you said? Surely Alexander wanted to speak on that?” Lafayette almost whined. “You two have to keep us in the loop.” Aside from keeping the heat off himself, he wanted to be involved in his friends lives.

 

He did consider the hypocrisy though in that him and Hercules had all but had sex in this very spot just minutes ago.

 

John shook his head, looking frustrated. “Honest to God I have no idea what you're talking about - there is no loop to be in. What else did I say that's gotten you so interested?”

 

Hercules and Lafayette exchanged a glance, thinking back to Jefferson’s party.

 

“You mean he really hasn't brought that up?” Hercules inquired.

 

“Maybe he doesn't remember - he'd had a lot to drink at that point.” Laf pointed out.

 

John huffed in annoyance. “Okay can you guys just explain what you're talking about please? What did I say?”

 

So they explained to him how he’d basically spilled his guts.

 

When they finished, he looked more confused, and shook his head. “That doesn't make sense. What about thunderstorms?”

 

Lafayette frowned. “Thunderstorms?” He repeated, uncertainly.

 

John nodded. “Alex said that I had said something dumb about thunderstorms.” 

 

“That rings a bell… you said you thought he was afraid of thunderstorms?” Lafayette remembered. “But that was one comment, surrounded by you talking about how pretty everything he does is. Why would he remember that?”

 

“If it were true.” John hung his head slightly. “He would have been freaked out by it, probably didn't even dote on anything else I said…”

 

Hercules thought carefully about the conversation he’d had with Alexander; so much for his big secret. He shifted uncomfortably thinking about whether he should break his promise to Alexander if it was for his own well being.

 

“You're awfully quiet,” Lafayette’s voice ripped Hercules from his thoughts.

 

He couldn’t break his promise though; he sighed. “I'm sworn to secrecy.” He admitted, hoping they could piece together the rest.

 

Lafayette frowned deeper. “By whom? For what?” He demanded.

 

Hercules shook his head. “Did you miss the ‘secrecy’ part?”

 

Lafayette narrowed his eyes, and gave Hercules a look that saic ‘I’m not letting this go’, before returning his attention to John.

 

He placed a reassuring hand on John’s knee. “Are you okay? What's going on up there?” He gestured to John’s head.

 

John lifted his gaze, looking calculating. “I think I need to go,” He gave Lafayette a warm smile. “Thanks for filling me in guys. See you.”  He gave them each a small wave as he took off.

 

When he was gone, Lafayette whirled on Hercules. “No matter how secret you were sworn, you still have to tell me.” He insists.

 

Hercules chewed his lip, shaking his head. “I  _ can’t _ . I promised the person I wouldn’t say anything. To  _ anyone _ . I’m gonna honor that.”

 

Lafayette deflated slightly. “I guess you gotta.” He shrugged, glancing at the time. “And  _ we _ gotta get ready for class.”

 

It was nearly 4:45, and they had class at five.

 

Hercules knew Lafayette would notice Alexander’s absence in class as, in the time they had shared at this university, Alex had  _ never _ missed a class. Not even a tardy.

 

Hercules often noticed when Alexander wasn’t  _ really _ there, but he was always physically there. He had a perfect record.

  
  


Hercules scanned Lafayette’s face; he sat two seats down from him, and was obviously enveloped in whatever it was the teacher was saying.

 

Truth be told, Lafayette probably spoke better English than most people to whom it was their native language.

 

And that was for a very simple reason; he  _ cared _ . 

 

Not just talking about English anymore - Hercules was realizing this was what drew him so strongly to the Frenchman; he was practically  _ made _ of passion. Everything he did, he did with all of his heart.

 

He cared about his friends, he actively hated his enemies, he put a lot into his school, and…

 

Hercules was stricken with how very,  _ very _ in love with him he was.

 

He had known, already, that he was; he’d felt this way for years, but now, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

  
  
  


As soon as the professor excused the students, Lafayette caught up to his roommate.

 

“Hey, is it me, or was Alexander Hamilton actually  _ absent _ ? And for English too.” He sounded like he’d just seen a pig fly.

 

Hercules shrugged. “I didn’t notice.” He had stopped thinking about Alexander a while ago.

 

Lafayette paused. “You didn’t notice?” He repeated sarcastically.

 

Hercules didn’t look at Lafayette. “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’.

 

Laf rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever, you’re not gonna tell me what’s going on anyway, so let’s forget about Alex and think about something else.” They were approaching their dorm now, as the sun dipped beneath the horizon.

 

_ That  _ should be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo,,,, THAT.
> 
> kinda sorry, kinda don't have any regrets, the insecurity thing was an idea I tossed around for a long while, before deciding to just GO FOR IT because TRUST
> 
> I have issues lol
> 
> Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think! Comments are always GREATLY appreciated, or come bother me on Tumblr @Strangest-of-Things !
> 
> Ever yours, Franc!s


	10. The Last Hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish off with less than a bang, not quite a boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT GUYS  
> ARE YOU READY  
> I've had so much fun, this story has been GREAT, I can't wait for what comes next!
> 
> You guys have been nothing but amazing, thank you so much for your support! You made this all worthwhile! Lot's of love! So fasten your harnesses one last time, keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy the ride!!!

Laf entered the dorm behind Hercules, and clicked the lock.

 

Hercules raised an eyebrow, whirling to face Lafayette at the sound of the lock.

 

The latter had a look on his face that Hercules wasn’t sure if it should intrigue or scare him.

 

It was… Intense. He was just thinking that was what he liked - no, what he  _ loved _ \- about Lafayette; everything he did, he did with all of his being.

 

That was kind of terrifying.

 

Hercules was trying to size up his thought’s on that, when his legs worked almost without his permission to carry him in two easy strides to where Lafayette stood and pin him against the wall.

 

He pressed himself against him, their lips locked, and brought a hand up to Lafayette’s cheek, while his other hand rested on the small of his back.

 

He ran his hand along the hem of the shirt. When Lafayette didn’t react, he pulled back from the kiss. “Can I take this off?” he breathed.

 

Lafayette chewed his lip a moment, before nodding.

 

Hercules smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Lafayette’s lips, before working the shirt up and off of his boyfriend.

 

Yeah, boyfriend was right.

 

Then he had to take a second just to  _ admire _ . Perfect dips and defined lines, all a little fuzzy, and Hercules pressed back up against him, kissing him almost violently.

 

Lafayette began messing with the hem of Hercules’ shirt now, and the latter nodded slightly, lifting his arms over his head to ease the task.

 

If he were being honest with himself, he did wish he got to the gym more often; he was not in the same shape he was a year ago.

 

Lafayette ran his hands over Hercules’ back, and the night only picked up from there.

  
  


The next morning, Hercules didn’t have work  _ or _ any early classes, so he slept in. Lafayette had to creep out for class with Alexander, and hopefully he’d get a chance to ask him what had happened the day before.

  
  


They passed notes through the duration of the class, but Alex deflected all his questions with wisecracks about their obnoxious teacher, so eventually Lafayette just gossiped with him; it was at least entertaining.

 

He was waiting for Alexander to pass his note back, when he noticed the latter was staring at the window, his breathing ragged, and his fingers dug into the back of his chair.

 

Suddenly, he snapped his attention back to the teacher.

 

He scribbled a half-assed response that was basically ‘’kay bye now’ and pretended to be paying attention.

 

Lafayette thought about John’s suspicion about his fear of storms. He studied Alexander; he had dark bags under his eyes, a little more than usual, now that Laf thought about it, and his breathing was too even.

 

He was tapping his fingers on the table in the pattern of a breath count.

 

Lafayette had to admit; Alexander was  _ really good _ at hiding a panic attack. It was impressive, and also horrible.

 

He wondered how long it had taken to have  _ that _ much control.

 

So, when the teacher excused them, he caught up to Alex quickly as he could, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You feel alright  _ mon ami _ ? You don’t look too hot.”

 

Alexander scoffed. “Gee, thanks so much.” He snapped. Then he sighed. “Sorry. But you all worry too much - I’m fine, really.” He gave Lafayette an earnest-looking smile, that didn’t hide the panic and frustration in his eyes.

 

Laf thought about pressing further, but paused. Alexander wasn’t going to tell him anything he didn’t already plan on saying; this was Alex. So instead, he decided to let it go, but not without reassuring him. “Okay, if you say so. You know we are here though, yes?” He withdrew his hand from Alexander’s shoulder.

 

Alex nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” He gave a smirk. “Don’t go all sappy on me though, all right?” He raised an eyebrow pointedly. 

 

Lafayette knew he’d be fine. He rolled his eyes anyway. “Yeah, yeah.” He returned the warm smile, and then took off for his next class. 

  
  


The class was pretty standard stuff, and it dragged on until he was relieved when the professor excused them.

 

He was ready to get back to his dorm; he knew Hercules would be there for a little while longer - two hours - and had plans for those two hours.

 

But as he was closing the door behind him, his phone went off.

 

**From: hopeless ass     10:06am**

**im dying**

 

Lafayette’s first reaction was that he meant this literally.

 

**To: hopeless ass     10:07am**

**???**

 

**To: hopeless ass     10:07am**

**drama queen? pls tell me ur bein a drama queen**

 

He was fairly certain he was, but he was still concerned.

 

“Hey,” He finally said to Hercules, who had his back to the door at his desk and had earphones in. Naturally; his day off and he didn’t wanna spend it with Laf.

 

That was just him being salty, and he knew it.

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

**From: hopeless ass     10:08am**

**r u doin anything? we should hang**

 

Lafayette supposed his day plans had been scrapped anyway.

 

**To: hopeless ass     10:09am**

**Sure. Omw in 5?**

 

Lafayette had to wait a bit longer for this message, and as such set his backpack down on his desk.

 

Then his phone went off again.

 

**From: hopeless ass     10:11am**

**Sounds like a plan. See u then.**

 

Lafayette didn’t bother Hercules in his homework immersion, instead he just slipped back out quietly.

  
  


Laf burst into John’s dorm and shot him a look. “Ay, what is this about the dying? I'd not think you one for drama,  _ mon ami. _ ”

 

John sighed melodramatically. “I think I went wrong somewhere.” 

 

Lafayette perked up an eyebrow. “Oh? You'll have to be more specific.”

 

John made a face. “I feel like my entire friendship was turned upside down in the past couple days.” He huffed, as Laf made his way over to sit on the bed next to him.

 

Lafayette shook his head. “How so? Have you guys been fighting?” He asked earnestly.

 

“No, it's not that simple. Fighting would be one thing, this… this is  something else.” John insisted.

 

Lafayette decided to wait for John to figure out what he was trying to say.

 

After a moment, John spoke again. “I don't know how to explain it, other than to say it's different.”

 

Laf frowned. “Good different or bad different?” He was really lost; he hadn’t even known they were fighting. Alexander hadn’t said anything to him.

 

John had to think about that for a moment, before he said, “Bad different.” After a moment of silence, Lafayette realized he wasn’t going to elaborate on that.

 

He pressed his lips together. “Have you tried talking to him about it? Expressing these same concerns?” He prodded.

 

John shook his head. “I don't know if that’d be a good idea.”

 

Lafayette crossed his arms. “And why not?” He asked sternly.

 

John chewed his lip, as thunder rolled outside.“I don't know it just-there just isn't a good way to bring it up.”

 

Laf made a face; this seemed so obvious to him. “You want things to get better, no?” He said, an accusatory edge creeping into his tone.

 

John seemed to deflate a bit. “Yes,” he said, resignedly.

 

Lafayette nodded. “Than talk to him. Be honest,” he stood. “It usually turns out better than you expect.” He began to make his way toward the door, realizing he could still make a date with Hercules.

 

John watched him start to leave, looking bewildered. “You're gonna advise and run? You got a hot date?”

 

Lafayette just smiled knowingly from under the door frame. “Perhaps.” And with that, he was out the door. 

 

It was still not even ten-thirty, so over an hour and a half until Hercules had class.

 

He reentered the dorm, to find Hercules had moved, in the time he’d been gone, to browse on his phone, lying on his bed.

 

Lafayette gave him a look with a clear meaning;  _ you down? _

 

Hercules replaced his bookmark, a warm smile creeping onto his face. 

 

It wasn’t the same as Lafayette’s though, there was nothing there besides pure, honest admiration.

 

Hercules silently cursed himself as he continued to just stare, soaking up the moment.

 

Lafayette noticed his roommate gawking, and moved to sit next to him. 

 

“Something else on your mind,  _ mon amour _ ?” 

 

The way he uttered those last two words sent chills down Hercules’ spine, and he just smiled.

 

“You wanna hear something ridiculous?” Herc asked, eyes working their way back up to Laf’s eyes.

 

Lafayette had a playful look in his eyes. “Yeah, what’s that?” 

 

Hercules chewed his lip a little bit. He wanted to tell him he’s falling in love.

 

That word, that four letter word, exchanged between them so frugally in the past, is caught in his throat, and he chickened out. 

 

“Don’t ever change.” He tells the Frenchman, before closing the distance between them in not a kiss, but a hug.

 

An embrace as innocent as could be, filled with care and just to express how  _ grateful _ he was to be where he was in life.

 

They stayed that way for a moment, both taking the time to appreciate this, before they drew back.

 

Laf scrunched up his nose. “Don’t go all mushy on me. What brings on this sudden sincerity?” He opted for.

 

Hercules just shook his head. “I fell for my dorky French roommate. I think I’m in love.” He smiled warmly, and Lafayette felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“Shut up.” He muttered affectionately.

 

“Make me.” Herc shot back, a smile creeping onto his face.

 

Lafayette rolled his eyes, but continued to lean in and press a gentle kiss to his roommate’s lips.

 

And at that moment, both knew that everything would be fine.

 

No matter what happened, they’d always have each other, and that was the most comforting feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT WAS THAT
> 
> I love y'all, thank you so much for your support throughout this fic and RB, you're all wonderful lovely people!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, if you wanna see more from this 'verse, leave me a comment to make my day! Either way, till next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on Tumblr! @Strangest-of-things


End file.
